Shingo Aoi
|Seiyu=Captain Tsubasa J: Masami Kikuchi Road to 2002: Showtaro Morikubo}} Shingo Aoi (jap. 葵 新伍, Aoi Shingo) ist einer der Hauptcharaktere in World Youth. Er spielt in zahlreichen Mannschaften Italiens, zuerst in der Jugend von Inter Mailand, später beim FC Albese in der Serie C1 (3.Liga). Weiterhin ist er Mitglied der japanischen U20-Nationalmannschaft die an der U20 Weltmeisterschaft als Gastgeber teilnimmt. Shingo ist ein kleiner, flinker und wendiger Spieler. In Sekundenschnelle läuft er von einem Tor zum anderen und hat dazu noch durchaus sehr gute akrobatische und technische Fähigkeiten am Ball. Meistens ist er im Mittelfeld ständig unterwegs, was ihm dem Namen "Chuuban no Dynamo" ("Mittelfelddynamo") einbringt. Das macht ihn zu einem unverzichtbaren Spieler für die japanische Nationalmannschaft. Sein Spitzname in Italien lautet "Principe del Sole" ("Sonnenprinz"). Übersicht In Japan Shingo Aoi lebt mit seinen Eltern und seiner Schwester Yuriko in der , wo er zuerst beim Nakahara FC später bei der Nakahara Mittelschule spielt. Schon früh zeigt Shingo seinen akrobatischen Künste am Ball, indem er den Jonglierwettbewerb, der neben dem 6. Jugendnationalturnier stattfindet, mehrfach sogar vor den Tachibana-Brüdern gewinnt. Dennoch beneidet er Tsubasa, der mit dem Nankatsu SC Nationalmeister wird, da Jonglieren kein richtiger Fußball für ihn ist. Shingo und Tsubasa Bei einem Freundschaftsspiel der Nakahara Mittelschule gegen den Nationalmeister, der Nankatsu Mittelschule, begegnet Shingo Tsubasa erneut. Nakahara verliert jedoch haushoch mit 11:0. Shingo kann Tsubasa dennoch beeindrucken, als er zurück in die eigene Hälfte rennt, sich den Ball von Izawa schnappt und Kisugi, Taki, Ishizaki und Takasugi ausdribbelt. Jedoch scheitert er im Zweikampf an Tsubasa, der ihm den Ball abnimmt. Dieser muntert ihn nach dem Spiel wieder auf, den Fußball nicht aufzugeben. Shingo fängt Tsubasa auf dem Flughafen ab, als dieser Japan verlassen will um nach Brasilien zu gehen. Tsubasa kann sich an "die 12 von Nakahara" erinnern und gibt ihm drei Münzen (25 Cent, 10 Franc, 100 Yen), welche für, die damals noch zukünftigen (USA), WM '98 (Frankreich) und die WM 2002 (Japan) stehen. Diese 3 Münzen trägt Shingo immer in einem kleinen Beutel bei sich. Ebenso den Traum im Herzen, gemeinsam mit Tsubasa bei einer Weltmeisterschaft für Japan auf dem Feld zu stehen. Im Anime Road to 2002 gibt Tsubasa ihm nur eine brasilianische Glücksmünze. In Italien Mit 15 Jahren geht er schließlich nach Italien, da sein Onkel Shinnosuke ihn dorthin eingeladen hatte, um ihn bei einem Fußballverein vorzustellen. Doch als Shingo in Italien ankam, muss er feststellen, dass sein Onkel gestorben war. Im Anime Captain Tsubasa J trifft er bei seiner Ankunft am Flughafen dabei sogar auf . Kurz darauf wird er von einem Mann betrogen, der sich als Mitglied des Trainerstabs ausgibt und ihm eigentlich den Trainer der Jugendmannschaft von Inter Mailand, Nicolas Bassi, vorstellen sollte, um einen Auswahltest zu bestehen. Shingo verliert 2 Millionen Lire (150.000 Yen = ca.1400 Euro) an den Betrüger, sodass er fast nichts mehr zum Leben und zudem keine Zeit mehr hat, Fußball für Inter Mailand Fußball zu spielen, da er nun Geld verdienen muss, um seine Miete zu bezahlen. Ihm kommt das Glück zugute und er lernt Paulo, einen Schuhputzer an einem kleinen Brunnen kennen, der ihn aufmuntert. Da Paulo jedoch von der Polizei gesucht wird, flüchtet dieser und lässt seine Arbeitsutensilien zurück. Shingo verdient sich sein Geld, indem er nun mir Paulos Utensilien Schuhe putzt und auf dem Platz seine artistischen Künste mit dem Ball vorführt. Schnell wird er dabei zu einer kleinen Berühmtheit in Mailand. Doch dass stellt ihn nicht zufrieden. Shingo trainiert vorerst allein, doch lernt er schließlich Calimero, den Zeugwart der Jugendmannschaft Inter Mailands, kennen, und hilft Calimero folglich, die Schuhe der Spieler zu putzen. Als sich einer der Spieler verletzt, arrangiert Calimero, dass Shingo bei einem Trainingsspiel mitspielen darf, in welchem er sogar gegen den italienischen Toptorwart Gino Hernandez mit einem Fallrückzieher einnetzen kann. Aufgrund Hernandez' Erinnerungen an seine Begegnungen mit der U16 Japans und Tsubasa Ohzora, freundet sich Gino schnell mit Shingo Aoi an. Ebenso stellt sich heraus, dass Shingos Onkel, Shinnosuke, mit Nicholas Bassi befreundet ist und ihn bei Inter vorgestellt hätte, wäre Shingo nicht schon vorher dort gelandet. Aufgrund all dieser Umstände wird Shingo in die Mannschaft aufgenommen. Gino ist auch der erste - und zunächst auch einzige - Spieler, der Shingo eine Chance gibt, sich in der Mannschaft einzuleben. Da Romero, ein Freund von Carlo Matteo, aus der Mannschaft ausgeschlossen wird, schiebt dieser es auf Shingo und versucht, dass dieser ebenfalls aus der Mannschaft ausgeschlossen wird. So wird er von seinen Mannschaftskameraden schikaniert und absichtlich falsch angespielt. Er bekommt abermals Hilfe von Calimero, der ihm spezielle Schuhe gibt, die doppelt so schwer sind wie normale Schuhe und sich zudem magnetisch anziehen. Zusätzlich trainiert er mit Gewichten und baut sich einen speziellen Trainingsparcour. Als Shingo die Mannschaft bei einem Freundschaftsspiel gegen den AC Milan vor einer Niederlage rettet, erlangt er endlich das Vertrauen von Matteo, dem Stürmer, und das der Mannschaft. Zwei Jahre sind vergangen und Shingo ist nun eine bekannte Größe in Italien. Er trifft beim Schuheputzen auf Minato Gamo, der verschiedene Länder bereist, um dort den Fußball zu studieren. Beide unterhalten sich und Shingo lädt ihn dazu ein, sich das Vorspiel zwischen den Primaveras Inter Mailands und Juventus anzusehen. Gamo wundert sich, da Italien ein ungewöhnliches Land ist, um etwas über Fußball zu lernen und da er nie von einem Japaner gehört hatte, der in der Primavera von Inter Mailand spielt. Er tut es als Scherz ab, bemerkt jedoch, dass Shingos Beine ihn an die von erinnern. Als sich Gamo die Begegnung ansieht, staunt er nicht schlecht über Shingos Künste und sieht Shingo sogar ein Tor für Inter schießen. Infolgedessen stehen Shingo und Gamo in stetigem Kontakt. In eben erwähnten Spiel begegnet Shingo auch dem italienischen Abwehrspezialisten Salvatore Gentile. Dieser schlägt ihn in einem Zweikampf und beleidigt ihn als "Gaipponese" (d.h. jemand, der schlecht Fußball spielt) und als jemanden, der es mit seinem Fußball in Italien nicht weit bringen würde. Shingo ist davon angespornt und versucht sich an der Technik Chokkaku Feint, um Gentile das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Erstes Spiel für Japan thumb|Shingo in seinem ersten Spiel für Japan Sein Einstand für die japanische U19-Nationalmannschaft bestreitet Shingo in der ersten Qualifikationsrunde der Asienqualifikation für die U20-WM, genauer im Spiel gegen Thailand. Dieses muss die geschwächte japanische Nationalelf gewinnen, um sich noch für die Hauptrunde qualifizieren zu können. Shingo wird in diesem Spiel zu einem der zwei Retter Japans (ersterer ist Genzo Wakabayashi) und ist zudem die Trumpfkarte von Trainer Gamo. Kurz vor Schluss der 1. Halbzeit erscheint er im Nationalstadion in Yokohama und kann gleich darauf mit Hilfe Tsubasas, der ihn wieder erkennt, das Tor zum 2:4 für Japan schießen. Shingo und Tsubasa spielen fast schon perfekt zusammen und werden seitdem auch das "Neue Goldene Duo von Japan" genannt, da Taro Misaki zu der Zeit abwesend war. Er kann außerdem mit zwei weitere wichtigen Toren (das 3:4 und das 5:4) für Japan punkten, war am 4:4 beteiltigt und verhindert sogar noch ein Tor der Thailänder. Somit gewinnt Japan vor allem dank Shingo das wichtige Spiel gegen Thailand. U19 Asienqualifikation Folgt U20 Weltmeisterschaft Folgt Road to 2002 Folgt Golden-23 Folgt Weitere Auftritte Folgt Weitere Spielerinformationen Folgt Charakter Folgt thumb|Shingos Familie Privates Shingos Eltern und seine Schwester Yuriko leben in der Präfektur Gifu. Sein Onkel Shinnosuke hingegen in Italien. Shinnosuke ist gut mit Nicholas Bassi befreundet. Shingo selbst ist gut mit Tamotsu Ide befreundet, da beide in Nakahara zusammen auf die Schule gingen. Sonstiges *Der Name Shingo Aoi kann witzigerweise auch mit "grünes Ampellicht" ("Green Traffic Light") übersetzt werden. Woraus der Autor eine Art Running Gag in World Youth und nachfolgenden Mangas macht. *Shingos Beine erinnern Minato Gamo im Anime Captain Tsubasa J an die von . Galerie Aoi shingo.jpg Shingo Aoi1.jpg Quellen *3109 Days all Records *Road to 2002 *Road to 2002 - Go for 2006 *World Youth *Kaigai Gekito in Calcio en:Shingo Aoi ja:葵新伍 Aoi, Shingo Aoi, Shingo